thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Ghost
thumb|350px Bubble Ghost is a 2D arcade game created by Christophe Andreani and published through French-based ERE Informatique in 1987 for the Atari ST computer, and in 1990 for the Nintendo Game Boy, although this version was published by Pony Canyon. It was distributed in North America through Accolade. Storyline Although no plot is otherwise given, the game involves a ghost in some strange mansion who is trying to help a bubble that got trapped inside to escape back to the outside. If saved, the bubble will thank the ghost for his help. The Game Boy version of the game features an extra screen showing the bubble and its new ghost friend flying off into the sky together. Gameplay The player controls a ghost. The objective of the game is to guide a bubble through a number of levels (known in-game as "halls") through a haunted house. If the bubble hits any of the walls or other obstacles (lit candles, electricity, and fans), it will pop and the player will lose a life. The ghost is able to wander about the hall freely, and can blow not only his bubble but also the various obstacles in his way. Blowing on the bubble will cause it to pick up speed, blowing on the candle will put out the flame, and blowing on switches will turn them on or off. In the PC version of the game, the ghost is controlled using the mouse - moving it will move the ghost. The player can spin the ghost around to face either the left or right by clicking the left or right mouse buttons, respectively. Pressing the Shift key will make the ghost blow a gust a wind. The game consists of 35 halls. To beat a level, the bubble must exit the hall, which nets the player 1000 points + left bonus. Action on animation may add 5000 points to the player. The bonus is re-initialized at every new hall. A new bubble is added to the player account each time the bubble exits towards the top of the hall. By today's standards, the game is considerably easy, with the Game Boy version being beatable in around 8 minutes and the Amiga and Atari ST versions being beatable within 12½. Development The game was designed and programmed by Christophe Andreani in C, using Megamax C as for editing and compiling, along with 68000 assembly language for the Atari 1040 ST computer. Graphics were designed using the Degas Elite drawing software program. Digital sound for the title screen was composed using ST Replay. Other sound effects utilized the on-board synthesizer installed in the Atari ST itself. Legacy Bubble Ghost is the first French game to be adapted for the Game Boy. Years after Bubble Ghost was released, ERE Informatique was purchased by Infogrames, giving this company the rights to Bubble Ghost. Infrogrames then released a remake of the game called Bubble +, with updated graphics. In 2008, the original concept of the game was reused, albeit modified, to produce the game Soul Bubbles for the Nintendo DS. Easter eggs Throughout the game, several easter eggs or product placements can be found. These are listed below. These Easter eggs do not appear in the Game Boy version. #Hall #4: An advertisement for the French telematics server Pinky, by Godefroy Troude can be found, as well as a reference to Mercenary, a video game by Paul Woakes and published by Novagen. #Hall #5: The author's face can be found, albeit slightly modified. #Hall #11: The author's face again appears, this time in glasses. As an easter egg, if the player has the ghost blow in his ear, the glasses will disappear. Another video game nod can be found on this level as well, this time for The Pawn, published by Rainbird. #Hall #15: Mercenary is again referenced. #Hall #28: The Pawn is referenced twice in this hall. External links *[https://www.spriters-resource.com/game_boy_gbc/bubbleghost/ Sprite database for the Game Boy version of Bubble Ghost] Category:80's Games Category:Games By ERE Informantique Category:Games By Pony Canyon Category:Atari ST Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:Arcade Games Category:2D Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:90's Games